


I'm Sticking With You

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mild Smut, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling mischievous, the TARDIS leads Donna and the Doctor into a very sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sticking With You

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any sticky mud, manufacture the stuff or am affiliated with any company that does so. Oh, nor do I own these characters. ;)  
>  **A/N:** written for an anonymous prompt request (I am convinced the request exists even though I cannot find the evidence)

With a flurry, the Doctor dramatically shut off a lever and stepped back from the console with a satisfied grin. “Outside that door is another world,” he declared.

His companion, one Donna Noble, beamed back at him in excitement. “Did you choose it?”

“No,” he supplied, shaking his head slightly. “The TARDIS has brought us here. I’ve no idea why yet.”

“Then let’s go!” she near squealed and raced to thrust open the doors. Outside was a new world, full of different beings and unknown fauna. Her excitement knew no bounds as she boldly stepped out; planting her boots firmly on the ground. Immediately her body pitched forward and she landed splat in some inches of gooey mud. “0h for the love of…! What is this stuff?!! It’s all over me,” she cried as she attempted to get up into a seated position.

The Doctor sped to rescue her. “Hang on, Donna. I’ll get you out of it.”

Except he did. Instead he had his foot caught possessively by the mud; he whirled through the air with arms flailing, and landed fully on top of Donna, knocking them further into the dark green sludge.

“Argh!!!” she screamed at the impact. 

He lifted his head to assess the damage, and smiled weakly at her in apology. “I’m so sorry.” 

Inevitably she demanded, “Get off me!”

If he wasn’t careful, she’d be smacking at his hands very soon. Muscling up all his patience, he quietly replied, “I would if I could, but I can’t.”

“What d’you mean you can’t?” she wondered; quite rightly in the circumstances.

Unwisely, he retorted, “It’s an abbreviation of ‘cannot’.”

Fury blazed across her features. “Do you want another slap around the face? Because you’re going the right way about it, Sunshine.”

Yes, it was turning out just as he had thought and he knew he’d eventually get a beating for it. But for now, logic had to take precedence. In order to force her to see reason, he asked, “Can you lift your hand?”

She tried, and found that all movement was extremely restricted. It was like being in slow-motion. “No.”

“Phew!” He caught her eye, and knew immediately that that had been the wrong opinion to voice. “I mean… oh dear. We are stuck together, like glue.”

“How wizard!” she sneered, screwing her nose up with all the disgust she could muster. Her day had been well and truly ruined now.

Trying to lighten the mood, he quipped, “Magic wasn’t involved.”

It didn’t work.

“I’m warning you!” she threatened in icy tones.

“It’s no good you threatening me,” he pointed out; rather unnecessarily, in her viewpoint. “We’ll have to work together.”

She nodded her agreement. They would indeed have to work together in order to get out of this predicament.

On a silent count of three, they both thrust their bodies upwards. He lifted his body up and away from her. Unfortunately Donna slammed into the Doctor in her eagerness to escape the mire; propelling them both backwards, so that they ended up sitting on the TARDIS threshold, with Donna sitting on his lap in a very compromising position.

They both gawped at each in shock. This was turning into something very similar to their first day together when she had landed on him but with a side order of extra embarrassment. 

“Did you just…?” she queried, clearly appalled, as something hard pressed into her soft flesh. “You pervert!”

He couldn’t believe that she had the cheek to tell him off when _she_ was the one straddling _him_! He hadn’t set this little situation up. ‘Up’ being the operative word. “Donna, you moved on me. It’s hardly fair for you to accuse me in such a way. I’m flesh and blood, when all is said and done.”

Her left eyebrow quirked upwards in disbelief. “Really? I thought you were a distant relative of the Ood.”

“Funny!” he snapped. Yeah, she was a laugh a minute.

Triumphant, she smugly responded, “I thought so.”

“Whatever you are, it is affecting my libido.” Oops! He shouldn’t have admitted that. This needed a retraction. “I mean… my body.”

“Surely that’s the same thing,” she argued. But a tiny movement caused her ire to rear up. “And you are digging right in me!”

“I assure you I am not,” he countered, applying logic. “I would be very aware if I were.”

Her nostrils flared. “You take things too literally at times.”

Too right he did! “This is definitely one of those times, wouldn’t you say.”

“I suppose so.” She had to concede that he was right. It was less embarrassing that way. 

Wanting to change the subject and get them out of their predicament, he wondered, “Have you noticed how the colour of this gloop changes with our movements?”

“Of course.” It actually surprised her that she had, considering how distracted she had been by his unusual physical state. “The nearer to red it is, the more we can move.”

“You’re brilliant!” he proclaimed. “So…, do you mind if we experiment?”

“I knew that compliment was for a reason,” she huffed. “What sort of experiment are you carrying out, because…?” Her eyes narrowed threateningly.

“I get the picture.” He closed his eyes momentarily in concentration. “The angrier you get with me, the more blue the colour goes, and the muddy glue solidifies. It’s as if it wants us to get it on…” There was a nervous cough. “…. get on. Yes, that’s what I meant.”

Ignoring the screaming innuendo for a second, she tried to clarify what he was saying. “Give me a second to get my head around this. I have to like you prodding me in the vitals for us to be able to escape from this. Is that what you’re saying?”

He cautiously nodded. “I know you won’t like this, but yes. That’s exactly what you’ll have to do.”

“I’ve heard some chat up lines but that has to be the lamest yet!” she complained. An embarrassed crimson blush spread up from her throat.

“Donna!” he whined. Why did she always have to put his ideas down?

“Alright, keep your hair on,” she muttered. “I never said I wouldn’t try it. I’m just going to move my foot, and…”

She lifted her thigh in order to place her foot on the TARDIS threshold sill; causing her body to rub intimately against him.

His head was thrown back as he left out in involuntary groan. “Oooooh!” He immediately shot her an apologetic look. “But it does mean we can stand now,” he added when he noticed that the colour tone of the mud had changed to their advantage.

Immediately he aimed for a standing position, taking her with him as he moved and held on tight around her waist. 

“What are you doing?!” she yelled as they moved. With a thankful sigh she admonished him, “You soppy sod! Give a girl some warning, why don’t you.” 

“I did warn you,” he insisted; but he was too late. The colour went back from deep orange to green. “And you getting irate has ceased our movements.”

It had indeed, and they were once more covered in setting concrete rather than a fluid syrup. “Bugger!” she cursed. “We’ll never make it to the shower now.”

“Shower….?” he gasped out inches from her face.

“To wash this stuff off,” she explained. “Not to re-enact some scene out of Lady Chatterley’s Lover.” 

For some reason he felt disheartened at this news; until a thought struck him. “We might have to wash each other down.”

“Are you sure?” she inquired.

Why did she never believe him and had to question everything? “If we want to completely lose the influence of this sentient mud, then yes, yes we will.” 

Well that settled that. They had no choice in the matter. “Let’s just get to the nearest shower and we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

Nodding his assent, he knew that now came the tricky bit; getting her to arouse him further and vice versa. “Do you think you could swivel your hips a few times.” She did, and the effect was instant. “Oh Rassilion!” he whimpered. “Oh yes, Donna. Keep doing that.”

The mud began to glow ever brighter in a red hue, freeing them for the time being. Taking this as his cue, he steadily walked them into the TARDIS interior and aimed for the bedrooms beyond.

They got as far as the doorway to the main corridor before he had to pause; resting them against the doorframe. Several more grinds against him caused more such cries to escape his lips. A part of him was certainly threatening to burst through the confines of his trousers, if they weren’t careful. 

Feeling a bit self-conscious about the noise they were making, she murmured, “Anyone overhearing this would think we’re in a porno movie.”

His startled eyes sprung open. “Did you want me to record this encounter?” he innocently asked.

“No I didn’t, dumbo! I mean…,” she spluttered. But something had happened to move things up a notch or two. “What’s that vibrating? Have you received a text or something?”

Oh! She hadn’t realised that the phone was safely held within the console. This might ruin everything. The Doctor sheepishly averted his gaze. “No, that’s me.”

“You vibrate?” she queried. 

“I erm, I do,” he reluctantly supplied. “When I’m er… I’m aroused.”

“And I’m only just discovering this?” she further probed; her actions not halting. Well, it wasn’t as if she wasn’t getting anything out of it.

Another guttural sound escaped as he tried to gain control. Her body continued to drive him wild with desire as he bit out, “It would seem so.”

A sly and mischievous grin broke out across her face. “Who do I thank for this?”

“Probably the TARDIS,” he admitted, since she had chosen this particular destination. “Why?” he warily asked.

Jackpot! He wasn’t a scheming sex fiend and she could now enjoy this encounter without feeling any guilt. “Because Spaceman, you and me have some interesting experiments to carry out.”

She wasn’t the only one suddenly feeling less guilty. “We do?” 

With the last shred of guilt dissipated, their mutual arouse spired to new heights, and they exchanged a very heated look as she slid down his body to stand. 

Pointing to the nearest bedroom, she delightedly confirmed, “Oh yes! Now shut up and get on with it.”

“Yes dear,” he happily murmured, and led her into the bathroom to strip each other, as promised.


End file.
